Cómeme
by DoBeDoBeDo
Summary: Traducción de 'Eat Me'. Eiji quiere que Oishi se lo coma. Momoshiro no quiere ser comido. Ryoma tampoco. Crack!fic.


Nota: esto es sólo una traducción

Nota: esto es sólo una traducción. El fanfic original (en inglés) es obra de nagibook, cuya id de escritora es 222726.

A ver... ¿cómo explicarles qué es esto? XDU Seguramente, sea una de las cosas más bizarras que hayan leído, porque el fandom en inglés es mucho más variado que el nuestro (u.u). Al igual que la autora, servidora piensa que, más que canibalismo, lo que hay aquí son muchas insinuaciones pervertidas ;).

En fin, léanlo y ya me contarán.

Cómeme

-Oishi...

-¿Sí, Eiji?

-Si alguna vez somos los únicos sobrevivientes de un naufragio, perdidos en el mar sin comida ni agua, quiero que me comas.

La botella de agua se congeló en su trayecto hacia su boca, y Oishi la bajó sin tomar un sorbo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó, dudando sobre si debería estar perturbado en ese momento.

-Porque-Eiji retorció el dobladillo de su camisa con ansia antes de levantar la mirada, sus grandes ojos azules llenos de preocupación-¡No quiero que _ambos_ muramos, nya! ¡No si hay una chance de que uno pueda sobrevivir hasta que lleguen a rescatarlo!

-Eiji, nunca vamos a estar en una situación como esa-dijo Oishi suavemente-. Sólo...no va a pasar, créeme.

-Pero _si_-insistió Eiji-_si_ llegara a pasar, quiero que me prometas que vas a comerme. Me haría sentir mejor saber que vivirás un día más, al menos.

Oishi asintió, horrorizado con la idea pero sin tener el corazón para rechazar a su compañero de dobles. Eiji estaba tan serio con toda la cosa, bizarra como era, y Oishi no era del tipo de gente que se burlaba de otros.

-De acuerdo-aceptó-. Si ocurre que somos los únicos allí, si no hay comida ni agua, y si estamos por morir de hambre, _entonces_ te comeré.

_Tal vez_ añadió en silencio para sí mismo.

-¡Genial!-fue sólo después de años de práctica que Oishi había logrado mantener el equilibrio cuando Eiji lo abrazaba, sus brazos rodeando su cuello y su brillante cabello rozando su mejilla-¡Estoy tan contento, nya!

-¿Por qué, Eiji-senpai?

-¡Oishi dijo que me comerá!-dijo Eiji, su cara rebosando felicidad, dirigiéndose al recién llegado, y aún prendido del cuello de Oishi.

-¿EHH?

-¡Ah! ¡No es lo que crees!-dijo rápidamente Oishi, antes de que Momoshiro se hiciera ideas raras, y las soltara lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo escucharan-. Estábamos hablando de...eh...canibalismo.

Eso no pareció tranquilizar a Momoshiro del todo. Si algo pasó, fue que sus ojos se ensancharon mientras daba un instintivo medio paso lejos de los dos.

-Ah...es eso...

-¡Sí!-gorjeó Eiji, sin preocupación alguna-. Si estuviéramos en el mar, sin agua ni comida, ofrecí sacrificarme para que Oishi pueda vivir. Ese es el tipo de relación que tenemos-presumió, dándole un cariñoso apretón al otro.

-Oh-Momoshiro lo consideró-. Entonces, ¿sólo dejarías que Oishi-senpai te comiera? ¿Qué pasaría si yo estuviera ahí también? ¿Me dejarías tomar unos mordiscos?-preguntó a su pesar. No era tan arrogante como para creer que era tan cercano a Eiji como Oishi, pero seguían siendo amigos. Eso debería contar para algo, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto que no-se burló Eiji, lanzando ese pensamiento fuera-. Si estuvieras allí, Oishi y yo nos uniríamos para comerte _a ti_, ¿cierto, Oishi?

-¡Eiji-senpai!-lloró Momoshiro-¡Eso no es justo! ¡No es justo!

-¡No importa, nyaa! ¡El dúo de oro debe prevalecer! ¡Buii!

Oishi suspiró, reacio a promover la locura, pero queriendo establecer la paz entre sus dos compañeros.

-Ustedes pueden...comerme a mí. No me importa.

Y de verdad, no le importaba. Ciertamente, era un destino más apetitoso que la alternativa.

-¡Oishi-senpai!-Momoshiro lo miró con gratitud, mientras Eiji fruncía el ceño.

-No. Preferiría guardarte para después, y comerme a Momo primero-Eiji hizo un puchero, separándose de Oishi para poder cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho. Ignoró las vehementes protestas de Momoshiro, mirando fijamente a otro de los regulares, que seguía jugando en la cancha. La serpiente estaba en excelente forma ese día, siseando mientras completaba otro Boomerang Snake frente a un desventurado sustituto.

-¡Ah! Si Kaidoh estuviera allí también, te guardaríamos para el segundo lugar-dijo generosamente Eiji-. Apuesto a que, de cualquier forma, sabe mejor.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué te hace creer que esa serpiente idiota sabe mejor que yo?-se quejó Momoshiro, revirtiendo su posición ahora que su rival había sido metido en la hipótesis. Él no _quería_ ser comido, pero no había forma de que dejara que alguien creyera que Kaidoh era mejor que él en _cualquier forma_-. Apuesto a que es soso y desabrido, porque sólo come comida saludable.

-¡Eso sólo significa que es más nutritivo! Miren a ese chico-hizo un gesto-. Es puro músculo, ¡no hay ni un gramo de grasa en ese cuerpo! Estoy seguro de que puede satisfacernos a los tres por varios días.

-Yo también puedo.

-No, no puedes. No hay carne en tus huesos. Eres demasiado alto y espigado.

-¡No lo soy!

-¡Sí lo eres!

-¡No lo soy!

-¡Sí lo eres!

-Maa...no importa. Nadie va a comerse a nadie en realidad-señaló Oishi antes de que Momoshiro pudiera quitarse la camisa para demostrarles que tenía lo necesario para ser comido primero.

-Pero _si pasara_...

Hubo un largo silencio, en el que Oishi pensó que el problema se había terminado. Los tres se pararon en la línea lateral, mirando jugar a los demás, y Oishi tomó un poco de agua, recordando su sed prioritaria.

-Apuesto a que Echizen sería un bocadillo sabroso.

Oishi escupió su agua, tosiendo. Había demasiados errores en esa afirmación.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¡Es tan pequeño!

-Las mejores cosas vienen en paquetes pequeños-citó Momoshiro-. Además, siempre está tomando esa Ponta. El azúcar probablemente está incorporado a su sistema.

Eiji se rió histéricamente hasta que un pensamiento lo golpeó.

-Eso significa que Inui está a salvo, porque bebe ese asqueroso jugo a todas horas. Todos preferirían morir antes de comérselo.

-Nunca se sabe. Tengo la ligera sospecha de que Kaidoh quiere probarlo, pero nunca lo admitirá-Momoshiro se rió por lo bajo-. ¿No es un poco extraño como _siempre_ termina perdiendo y teniendo que beber el jugo?

-¡Eso es cierto, nya! ¡Pero tenemos que comer a Fuji primero!-exclamó Eiji de repente, aplastando su puño contra la palma de su mano.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes contra Fuji-senpai?

-¡Piénsalo! ¡De alguna manera, él encontraría la forma de hacer que nos destruyamos mutuamente, y entonces él sería el último sobreviviente! ¡No podemos dejar que juegue con nosotros así!

Temblaron. La imagen de Fuji, sonriendo, creando discordia entre los regulares y sentándose después, sin moverse, mientras ellos se mataban entre sí les vino muy fácilmente. Mientras Inui era un maestro de los datos y Tezuka de la estrategia, Fuji era astuto y despiadado, capaz de manipular a cada uno de ellos sin siquiera proponérselo. Nadie que conociera bien a Fuji sería capaz de _disfrutar_ la traumática experiencia de tenerlo cerca, y su presencia continua sería peligrosa y espeluznante. Ellos no podrían ni dormir por miedo a que los atacara en sus momentos de mayor vulnerabilidad.

-Entonces, Fuji-senpai iría en primer lugar-concordó Momoshiro-¿Y después quién?

-Bien, yo digo que debemos reservar a Taka-san para el final, ya que necesitamos alguien que sepa cortar y preparar carne cruda.

-¡Ew! ¡Eso es asqueroso, Eiji-senpai!-el estómago de Momoshiro amenazó con expulsar su contenido cuando recordó de qué estaban hablando exactamente. Tal vez no era una idea muy inteligente comer siete bollos rellenos de crema y beber cinco cartones de leche en el almuerzo. _Definitivamente_ no había sido una buena idea saciar su curiosidad continuando la conversación hasta ese punto.

Oishi se veía similarmente enfermo, su cara pálida mientras llevaba una mano a su boca, pero Eiji no se dio cuenta ni puso atención a su audiencia, que estaba asqueándose completamente.

-Inui...no podemos comerlo porque sabría horrible, y su ingenio podría ser útil-meditó Eiji-. Kaidoh sería un buen candidato al segundo puesto. Después Tezuka, porque no sería una gran compañía de todos modos. Después tú, después ochibi...

-¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué yo antes que Echizen? ¡Soy cien veces más divertido que él!

-Pero lo quiero más a él. Y es más agradable a la vista.

-Eres tan cruel, Eiji-senpai

-Tú sólo estás disgustado porque no llegarás a comerte a ochibi antes de morir.

-¿Quién va a morir?-preguntó Ryoma, de forma indiferente, habiendo escuchado la última parte. Deslizó su toalla por el banco y se sentó en su lugar, girando la visera de su gorra hacia atrás para poder limpiar el sudor de su frente.

-¡Tú, yo, Fuji-senpai, Tezuka-buchou y la serpiente!-se quejó fuertemente Momoshiro-¡No es justo! ¿Cómo pudiste guardar sólo a Oishi-senpai? _Él_ es el único cuyo nombre podría ser un mal juego de palabras para 'delicioso'.

-Porque somos una pareja-sonrió Eiji, engreído, mientras rodeaba a Oishi con un brazo-. Nos apoyamos mutuamente, nya.

Momoshiro se volteó hacia Ryoma, sujetando la muñeca del chico más pequeño.

-¡Echizen! Me dejarías comerte si estuviéramos a punto de morir de hambre, ¿cierto?-preguntó desesperado, recibiendo en respuesta un fuerte golpe cuando una raqueta alcanzó su cabeza.

-¡Idiota pervertido!

-¡Echizen! ¡No debiste golpearme tan fuerte!

-Sí, tuve que hacerlo, Momo-senpai. Si no, no lo sentirías con ese grueso cráneo que tienes.

-¡Gah! ¡Pudiste dañarme el cerebro!

-¿Alguien notaría la diferencia?-sonrió Ryoma con superioridad.

-¡ECHIZEN, TÚ MALDITO MOCOSO...!

-Aaahh...

-¡Oishi! Vamos a comprar unos helados...toda esta charla sobre comer gente me ha dado hambre, nya.

Hubo una oleada masiva de gotas de sudor en las cabezas de los presentes.

-Eh...seguro Eiji.

FIN


End file.
